Battles of Doomsday Chapter 1
Chapter one of battles of Doomsday documents from Kai's perspective, his battle with a mysterious silver ninja. Story "We had just defeated Lord Garmadon, and arrived back at my parent’s blacksmith’s shop. Sensei Wu asked the four of us ninja (and Nya) to stay with him at his monastery to become better ninja, and me and Nya were packing and getting ready to leave. “Wow… it’s strange to leave this place after so long.” Nya said holding an old family portrait of us and our late parents. “We’ve lived here our whole lives…” I sheathed a katana into my sack and scoffed. “Yeah, but we’re ninja now! How cool is that! And you should see Sensei’s monastery! It’s something!” Nya sighed then picked up her bags and left. From the corner of my eye I saw it… a flash of green light coming from upstairs. “Nya?” I called, “is that you up there?” She poked her head out the front door, “What was that brother?” I turned from her to the abandoned upstairs of our home… “You didn’t leave anything up there did you?” I asked. “Nope.” she said, leaving me alone once again. I pulled my hood over my head and stealthily made my way up the stairs. When I reached the top, I took a look around our old bedroom. There was nothing left inside except an old lumpy chair our father got for himself before he vanished… In the chair was a silver ninja with a lion pendant hanging from his gi like mine. I drew my sword and pointed it at the mysterious silver ninja. “Who are you?! And how did you get into my house?!” “Ugh… This chair is really not comfortable… no wonder you left it here…” the silver ninja said, disregarding my question. “Did you hear me? Who are you?” I yelled back. My fire sword burned as hot as my temper now. The silver ninja hopped off the chair and put his hands up in the air a little above his cheek. “Alright man, cool down…” he said and slowly stepped toward me. “Stay back!” I yelled. The silver ninja nodded… then jumped at me after pulling a shimmering golden staff from… wait where did it come from?! I attacked back, and he twirled his staff in the air and struck my fire sword, causing it to fall out of my hands. Just as it appeared, the staff disappeared out of nowhere. “Who… are you?” I asked him one more time. “I’m a ninja. I thought that was obvious?” Once again now, he lunged at me with a weapon that he pulled out of nowhere… I picked up my sword of fire and attempted to block his attack, but he was too fast. He knocked me to the ground in a second, I still clutched my sword in my hand now clamped under his foot. His katana was pointed dangerously close to my neck now. He looked at me confused… “Huh… I sorta thought you’d be a tad stronger… well,” he removed the sword from his hand in seconds, almost as if it just disappeared, and raised his foot off my arm, “I guess I should go… this is awkward, see ya!” In a flash, he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. I lied on the ground in astonishment, unsure if what just happened was real… From downstairs, my sister called to tell me that it was time to leave… I got up from the floor and joined her and the other ninja and looked back at my home and squinted hard… and I thought I could see- a silver glimmer in the upstairs window..." Feedback Likes 142 likes on Instagram Comments @ci_productions_: "That was good!" @ninjnago_jay_studios: "That was legen- wait for it- dary!" @tonys.brick.pics: "Yes, post more!" @great_creatoryoutube: "Cool!" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:Chapters Category:2017 Category:2018